My Grandfather's Inheritance
by Aki Horuzumi
Summary: My grandfather died. Leaving me, Hinata Hyuuga, his position as headmaster of the famous Konoha Academy. Why should I expect this? Oh, I just saw the cutest smile in my entire life. But I can't change the fact that his best friend is giving me the cold shoulder and also the new boy at the academy who keeps staring at me… SasuHina vs GaaHina (Set on Modern Japan)
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer**: I'll only do this once for the whole story so there. I do not own Naruto, just this story. Why do I have to do this anyway? Cover image doesn't belong to me. It belongs to **an **from Pixiv. Also, the main plot of "Hinata inheriting her grandfather's position as headmaster of an elite academy" isn't mine. It belongs to the manga, Gakkou no Ojikan. I only use that plot. Only that and none others.

This chapter focuses on Hinata's P.O.V. Enjoy~

* * *

I was at the funeral of my grandfather. This afternoon, it's going to end soon, anyway. I stood in front of his coffin while others were either sitting or discussing something. Grandfather was 80 years old and he had some gray side burners while a large bald spot was on his head and only some hair left. I guess some people got him dressed because he was wearing a simple black suit.

I don't know much about my grandfather—I did not even get to meet him. Although, it was sad to lose a family member even though I was not even close to my grandfather. I turned around and sat back on my chair, as numerous thoughts were on my head. I was between Hanabi and Neji while my father was at a business meeting. '_Even though father is at a meeting… he should have just come and send his prayer to grandfather…_' I understood that my father was the head of our Hyuuga company but he should at least give his regards to grandfather.

First, mother passed away and then grandfather—who was my mother's father. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. I was not wearing anything special. It was just a simple black silky V-neck dress while I was also wearing gray sandals. Neji must have noticed I sighed again because he tapped my shoulder.

"Hinata-sama, it's okay to be depressed," Neji said softly. He was wearing a black tuxedo and some black leathery shoes. No, I wasn't depressed. I just doubted my thoughts about father. I know that money is also important but… it is as if money is his _first_ priority most of all.

"I'm n-not depressed, nii-san. It's just that f-father… could at least come." I sighed again.

"You do know that he's busy with his money friends, Hinata-nii," My sister, Hanabi, said as her voice sounded bored. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress and dark blue sandals. The three of us were forced to come here since mother was not around. Luckily, it was Sunday and I still had time to finish my Literature homework.

"Hanabi, they are called business partners," Neji grunted.

"Whatever," Hanabi replied and slouched down on her seat. Neji rolled his eyes and I stayed silent. Neji and Hanabi's relationship was not good, or they were even on good terms to start with. It bothered me for a while about that; but I didn't see any problem between them. Deep down, I knew that Neji cares Hanabi much like he cares for me but he does not want her to think that Neji is also _babying_ her. Thus, it came to conclusion time. Hanabi doesn't want her reputation to be spoiled.

After the funeral, Neji, Hanabi, and I went straight home as it was nearly 6 o'clock and I need to start on my assignments. Neji also had some homework to do and he was busy with planning for our school festival. Konoha Leaf High School that is the school were Neji and I go to while Hanabi was still a year away from being a junior high school student. As we arrived home, my skin started to irritate. I ran to my bedroom to change clothes.

I guess that I figured I am allergic to silk. No—my skin is allergic to silk. I practically went to bathe in my bathroom as it was starting to irritate more. I was a little scared that it might leave a rash, but it still did not matter anyway. I was wearing my strapless lilac top and black pajamas. Whatever I picked, I rather pick something comfortable to wear than an uncomfortable one.

I slowly walked to my desk; my body might be fatigued due to the work I spent all day. Even though it's Sunday, I still had many chores to do. Moreover, this funeral just added a bonus to it. I yawned as I opened my bag and took out two blue notebooks. I grabbed my black pen and sat on my chair, and began to write my homework, as assigned by my Literature sensei, Yakushi Kabuto. I sighed, oh how many assignments I had to do in a single night.

'_Maybe four assignments,_' I thought when I tapped my chin with my pen. I stopped writing for a while when I felt my back stiffen. '_I hope I will get a massage soon…_' I stretched my hands and also my back. I looked at my wall clock hanging above me; it was 6:15 P.M. I sighed again; this night will sure be tiring.

Few hours passed and I finally finished my assignments. I was right; it was four subjects to do and times that to two assignments, each equals eight things to do in a single night. I released my grip of my black pen and it was rolling down on my desk until it reached against the wall. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned and decided to sleep right away.

Being a Straight-A student isn't good—no, It's _worse_. Work has been on my shoulder for almost a year now ever since I'm a freshmen at Leaf High School. Work doubled for students like me, I suffered this every night. It seems that my school might not care about students because my school was awarded for 'Most Intelligent People on the Fire Country' years ago.

I turned off my lights and crawled inside my comfortable bed. I miss this feeling. Being able to relax and just let your thoughts go… I had that when I shut my eyes and drifted to my peaceful sleep.

* * *

_BUZZ_

I snarled. This sound is irritating to my ears. Can't I have a peaceful sleep right now?

_BUZZ_

_BUZZ_

_BU-_

Before the weird buzzing noise finished, my body moved on its own and smashed something on my table desk. It was silent then, and I smiled, relieving about that weird noise. When I suddenly remembered that it was not Sunday anymore, it was a school day! I opened my eyes and quickly stood up. I ran to my bathroom and showered quickly.

After that, I opened my closet and quickly wore my uniform. I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. Before I reached the door, I checked the wall clock, '_7:50! Class starts in 10 minutes!_' My eyes widened in surprise. How did I set my alarm clock late?

I shook my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. I suddenly remembered that I was going to be late if I do not leave soon. I hurriedly ran past the streets to my school. I expected to arrive at 8:05, but when I ran faster, I got by the front gate at 7:59. I checked my wristwatch, '_8:00. I made it in time._' I panted and took a couple of moments to regain my breath.

I started to walk briskly along the school corridors until I reached my classroom. When I opened the door, I caught everyone's attention. '_Not this again…_' I told myself that I have to keep a low profile; since being in the spotlight of everyone's attention is something I cannot deal with. I blushed and then everyone stopped staring at me. First period today was homeroom.

It is always homeroom every day. Moreover, I got Kakashi Hatake as my homeroom teacher; I should not have wasted my breath running here since Kakashi is late. I walked to my desk and sat down on my chair. I grabbed a book from my leathery brown bag and began to review my homework and notes. I was not born a genius—it was always father's wishes for me to be a straight-A student. What a pain. I sighed, my mind was debating to skip review and do something useful during this free time.

Luckily, I quickly finished reviewing and I checked my wristwatch, 8:20. Still, Kakashi was not here. My seat was beside the window; which means I can look out and remain my calm state. I was just going to enjoy my thought until the doors opened loudly. I turned my head to see our principal, Orochimaru, wearing a black necktie and also a black suite is his normal attire. He turned his head to search the room and we were still staring at him. Maybe he was looking for a person.

"Is Hinata Hyuuga here?" I widened my eyes. What does Orochimaru want from me? My classmates pointed at me; I was still shocked.

"Come with me and bring your bag." Orochimaru gestured outside and I nodded meekly, grabbing my bag on my way out.

As I exited the classroom, Orochimaru turned to me and we began walking.

"A-ano… w-why did you c-called me?" I asked. My voice was nervous and my body was trembling. Did I do something to get in trouble?

"A lady wants to see you in my office," Orochimaru replied nonchalantly and we soon arrived in the principal's office. I bowed at the cream-haired woman who was resting her cheek on her palm and crossing her legs. She was wearing a normal brown business outfit and black heels.

"Is this _her_?" The woman asked Orochimaru who sat on his chair. Orochimaru only nodded his head in response.

"Oh, kami!" She loathed. "Why did uncle chose someone like her?" Orochimaru shrugged and took out piles of paper from underneath his desk. He began to write, ignoring the woman's shouting.

"W-who are you, m-ma'am?" I tried to sound polite, despite she sounded shocked.

"It's not _ma'am_! I'm the board trustee and my name's Tsunade." She pointed to herself and stood up. '_Board trustee?_' I was confused. The woman rubbed her forehead and it seemed she calmed down a little.

"Alright… let's get out of here. I need to take you to the academy." Tsunade went ahead of me and left the principal's office. I turned to Orochimaru who was staring at me.

"Orochimaru-sama, w-what did Tsunade-san m-mean?"

"Hinata, starting today…" He paused. "You are going to be the headmaster of the famous Konoha Academy."

"Eh?!" I yelled, my eyes showed disbelief. '_When d-did that happen?!_' I was going crazy inside while millions of questions were coming to my thoughts. This news was unexpectedly told to me! Father, Neji, or even anyone did not said anything about this.

"That is what the board trustee told me. You have to follow her now and she will explain everything to you." Orochimaru said and began to write again.

"H-hai, Orochimaru-sama." I bowed and ran outside the school. I saw a black limousine parked in front. The back seat's window went down, revealing Tsunade who glared at me.

"Please hurry up, Hinata-sama." She forced a smile. I opened the limo door and sat inside. Tsunade had a bottle of sake on her hand while the other was busy resting her cheeks onto it.

"You do know that your grandfather passed away, right?" She said after taking a sip of her sake.

"Hai," I replied. '_Grandfather just died a couple of days ago… why did Tsunade-san asked about his death?_'

"Your grandfather was the founder of Konoha Academy," Tsunade began and I gaped. Whoa. I did not expect my grandfather to be a head of some famous academy. "Konoha Academy, a middle school and a high school combined academy. The population is 900 strong and one of the best schools in the prefecture," Tsunade explained. '_Konoha Academy… I think I heard it somewhere. It's some super elite school, I guess._'

"With the headmaster gone, you are going to inherit his position." I blanched. '_M-me… h-h-headmistress?!_' I really did not know grandfather that much but… headmistress? Is this a joke? If so, please make that true. I am not truly ready for that position yet until I graduated at college. And I do not plan to be a headmistress since I want to be a journalist who travels around the world.

"We're here." The limousine stopped. I got out and the school in front of me is… huge. I was speechless. This top elite school is going to be run by a freshman highschooler like me?!

"Don't be afraid, Hinata-sama. We have to force you on this. After all… it is the headmaster's last will." Tsunade stood beside me. My body was trembling crazy. '_Grandfather's last will? Oh Kami… I can't handle this!_' I know that grandfather's connection between me is thin but why can't grandfather make Neji the head? After all, he did seem smarter—oh… Neji is my cousin. It was embarrassing to be ashamed by my own thoughts. That's right, Neji is on the different side of the family. '_Please kami make this seem like a prank or a joke!_'

"Come along now." Tsunade gestured me to follow her. I gulped and clutched my chest as I went inside. '_I am going to regret this…_'

* * *

"Wow." I was amazed again. I was inside the principal's office after a few tours around the school. It was… big, by my opinion. The wooden brown desk, placed perfectly on the center and behind the window. The walls aligned rows of bookshelves and a crystal chandelier was hanging above the ceiling. I went inside as Tsunade instructed, still amazed by this room. The theme of the principal's office was vintage. However, there was a big crystal window on the center and just behind the principal's desk.

"You will start to be working here tomorrow," Tsunade announced to me as I observed the bookshelves. I only nodded in response, but my attention was still on the books. Many books and I have to admit, I am a bookworm. The books were old, but I did not changed my mind on reading some of them.

"This will be the last of our tour today, Hinata-sama." Tsunade approached me.

"Please call m-me Hinata, Tsunade-san." I smiled softly.

"Hai. And also, please remove that '-san' on my name, Hinata. It makes me feel old." Tsunade chuckled. Maybe she isn't so bad, after all.

* * *

After a few conversations between Tsunade and me inside the principal's office, I was finally outside and Tsunade was beside me by the front gate. "Hinata, will you be okay going home by yourself?" She asked me looking worried. It was sunset and sure, I had to take the train to go home.

"It's a-alright. My house d-doesn't seem far, anyway."

"Okay… and don't forget tomorrow. You are going to transfer here, and you are going to start working by the day after tomorrow. We will just continue our tour and also give you brief explanations and all that stuff tomorrow."

"Hai." I nodded and waved to Tsunade before walking to the train station. I gathered my thoughts about today when I slowly walked pass the quiet street. '_Tsunade-san doesn't seem like a bad or cruel person… But I think she has a drinking problem._' I looked down on the ground. I was sinking into thinking what I would do about tonight's dinner, (since it was sunset) when I accidentally bumped to someone. I looked up and met with the most dazzling cerulean blue colored eyes I have ever seen. His blonde yellow hair matched well with his eyes along with weird whiskers.

"Ah, sorry!" He gave me a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no need t-to a-a-apologize! It was m-my fault!" I bowed in front of him. I blushed a little.

_BATHUMP_

_BATHUMP_

_BATHUMP_

Why was my heart beating so fast? I looked up again and our eyes met. I blushed furiously and looked away; finding myself buried in my hands.

"H-hey… do you have a fever or something? Because you look really red."

"Thank y-y-you for your c-concern, but I d-don't have a f-fever." I looked down and started to fiddle both my fingers.

"Well, I hope you'll be careful next time!" The person ran past me while waving. I shyly smiled and waved back to him. '_That was the most cutest smile I saw._' I thought about that, as the image of that person's smile was something I could not forget. The uniform he was wearing was familiar, though. I could not shake it off my head until a person bumped to me.

"Oh, gome." I bowed in front of that another person. I looked up and met with black onyx eyes. I could say that he was handsome. Jet-black hair and his dark eyes match too.

"Hn." He shrugged as he walked passed me with a stoic face. '_That uniform he was wearing was the same one that person was wearing earlier… maybe they are classmates._' I shook my head to snap me out of my thoughts. I checked my wristwatch, '_5:34! Oh Kami, the train leaves for six minutes!_' I began to panic. If I miss this train, then I have to wait two hours for the next one. Since I live at the small town called, "Leaf" and I am currently in Konoha, it is going to be a long ride for that.

Couple of minutes passed and I was already inside the train. '_Good… I am here just in time._' The train already started moving; I was sitting and passengers crowded the train. I still could not believe that at this hour the train was this packed. In the Fire Country, only morning hours were packed. I noticed that an unusual red-haired person was standing in front of me while holding to one of the train handlings. He was wearing a dark gray sweatshirt and baggy black pants. Along with a crimson-colored headphones on his ears. He was looking above and it seems that he was listening to some music.

The warmth of the sun's light was passing through the train window and I could feel it at my back. I was stressing out about being the new headmistress of the famous elite Konoha Academy. Some rumors told that it had been voted as 3rd place in the 'Japan's Top 5 Private Academies' recently this year. Last year was 5th place, by what I heard. I sighed; I wish my mother would be here. She knows how to comfort me through my toughest and darkest times. Remembering the memories between her and I during my childhood were my most precious memories.

I doubt that grandfather knows much about me because the last time I saw him was during my childhood were my mom lets him babysit me. Grandfather and I were very close when I was a child; but we were distant when I grew older. The only saying I could remember from him was, "_Hinata, my granddaughter, you are my most precious treasure._" Suddenly, the voice of the train operator snapped me out of my thoughts.

"_Attention: We are stopping at Sunakagure. I repeat: we are stopping at Sunakagure station."_

After the train operator announced that, there was a loud sound of the train crashing. It became bumpy and some people tripped over and landed on the floor. Luckily, I was able to hold on to the handles when it became bumpy. Then the unexpected happened.

When it crashed, the red-haired boy in front of me ducked for cover and it resulted in, A: his hands, which were forming into fists, slammed onto the window, which was on the side near me. And B: He was so close, his leg was on the seat near my knee.

He looked up and I soon met with his rare teal eyes. I blushed scarlet red and looked away from him while some people were staring at us. '_Please don't cause a scene. Please don't cause a scene._' I prayed to Kami that those stares would disappear. Just being in the center of attention isn't my part. I'd rather stay in the background. I do not know why because I have that _uncomfortable_ feeling. I looked in front of me and noticed that the boy disappeared. '_Thank you Kami._' I smiled a little as the attention was getting away from me.

* * *

"Tadaima." I announced as soon as I removed my shoes before entering my house.

"Hinata-sama! Where have you been? It's already 6:40!" Neji came out from the living room and ran along the hallway to approach me.

"Gome, Neji-nii b-but the train was c-crowded today. Don't w-worry a-about it," I replied, looking tired from the day. It took me twenty minutes for the train to arrive Leaf.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room if you need me." Neji said before he returned to the living room. I walked briskly until I arrived to my room. Not caring that I was still in my Leaf High School uniform, I immediately plopped down at my soft bed, still wearing my socks.

I sighed. '_What a tired day…_' I shielded my eyes from the light as I looked above the ceiling. '_I am going to be the headmistress for the Konoha Academy. Why me? Why does it have to be me? I'm still in high school, I thought that if I finished college, that is where I can get all of my things arranged._' I turned over to my left and saw my little panda stuffed toy my mom gave me for my ninth birthday. I smiled a little, snuggling the stuffed toy into my chest and closed my eyes. '_I hope I can survive this. Kami, I do not want to let grandfather down nor my mother. Even my family. Please help me through this._'

* * *

Idfbcieufhv9erhvsdlcfjnsfljsdf;a;sf

Is Hinata OOC? A bit OOC? Are the descriptive and narrative sentences alright? I want to hear your opinions below at the review!

Thanks for viewing my story! If you want to know the scene on the train (you know, Gaara and Hinata…) go to my profile and scroll down until you see the link.


	2. Announcement

Hello again and thanks for those wonderful reviews! I'm very grateful and happy at the same time that I can't stop reading it all over again. (**hyuugalove**, **ledani**, **Rose101226**, **tora**, and my wonderful and talented writer-slash-bestie: **NagariMitsukari12**)

CITIES AND HIGH SCHOOLS BELOW (If you are confused or curious)

Leaf – Town while Leaf High School is its national HS or something.

Konoha – The capital city of the Fire Country. Konoha Academy is one of it's finest.

Sunakagure – Also a Town but far away from the Leaf and Konoha. Suna is its HS.

So there! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal bright day in Konoha. The birds' chirping sounds were playing like a child's humming. Now being in the Konoha Academy's boys' dormitory isn't easy for Sasuke. Your first expectations would be that if it's an academy, then it would be clean and germs-free, right? Wrong. Only 40% of the people inside are neat freaks, the exception of Sasuke. And that leaves 60% of the boys are messy snobs.

Sasuke's day began with no mess except when it comes to Naruto's conversation.

"Teme," Naruto called. Sasuke jerked his head to Naruto and narrowed his eyes. Sasuke was peacefully sitting on his bed while his back against the wall; reading his book of the History of Konoha Academy. Can't he just have that peaceful time? And he was getting to the good part of it too. (Psh. Bookworms)

"What?" Sasuke spoke in a dangerous voice and it only meant for one thing. _Pissed_.

"Our headmaster just died a few days ago… right?" Naruto asked with both of his elbows in the air while staring bluntly at the ceiling.

"So?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Naruto looked at Sasuke's stoic face. So what, why would Sasuke care about their dead headmaster?

"I heard that our headmaster is going to be a girl!" Naruto chuckled, their school's principal have been a male ever since he enrolled at the academy.

"So?" Sasuke repeated with sarcasm written all over his voice, and wanted to annoy the squeaking blonde-haired person since it has been the sound of hindrance to his reading.

"I met a girl yesterday!" Sasuke did not dare to reply to that; he just stared blankly at Naruto who was still grinning at him.

"Again, so-"

"Didn't I tell you last time to let me finish talking?" Naruto interjected Sasuke, who sighed in annoyance. Sasuke nodded, still unsure about the 'girl' Naruto was talking about.

"Okay, so I just bumped to this girl yesterday while you were _so_ slow on walking," Sasuke glared at Naruto who tried to ignore his aura. Of course, Sasuke was reading a book yesterday while walking and he also bumped to a girl which made him go pick up the 'pushed' book. Naruto began, "When I looked at her eyes, guess what?" Naruto leaned over (his bed is across Sasuke's), waiting in excitement like a child rushing to get his beloved toy.

Sasuke shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I don't have time for silly games, dobe. I need to finish this book due to my report-"

"It was white! You know, white as in '_pure milky_' white eyes!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"And I care because…?" Sasuke asked in sarcasm.

"Sheesh, and here I thought Uchihas were smart." Naruto crossed his arms and laid back on his bed.

"Look who's speaking, the one who got 0 from Art yesterday because you drew a stick figure."

"Hey! It's _hard_ to draw, teme!" Naruto quickly sat up and he exclaimed.

"Whatever, dobe. We get art lessons during summer classes anyway. What is so special about this _girl_ that you dare disturb my reading?"

Naruto scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Sasuke. "This 'girl' that you just said Sasuke is part of the Hyuuga clan!"

"And why do you assume that?" Sasuke crossed his arms and stared coldly at Naruto. '_Tch. I planned to get my report done then go to sleep, this week has been hell._' Sasuke thought and waited for the nervous blonde's answer.

"Well, didn't Asuma-sensei said that in the Hyuuga clan, every family member has ghostly white eyes?"

"Get to the point, dobe. You're wasting my time," Sasuke stated in a harsh voice. He needed sleep, _badly_.

"So, her eyes had a hint of lavender, I'll give her that. Do you think she is going to be our new headmistress?" Sasuke almost choked while drinking his water bottle that sat near his table desk.

"Are you crazy? She looked like around our age. I don't think so, dobe." Sasuke returned his water bottle and opened his book, trying to remember where he left off.

"Then what explanation can you give me why a Leaf High School female student is around _our_ academy at that hour? Isn't that forbidden here in the Fire Country?"

"For once… I never thought I could agree on you with a topic related to something called, 'brains'. Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"Come on, teme! Just help me on this! She seems so _damn _familiar!"

"Again, I would care-"

"I have a plan to make you invisible to your fan girls for a month." That caught Sasuke's attention. Ever since he enrolled here as a freshman, his books were stolen, some even were his clothes and his poor stuff and everything. Some even peeked him in the shower. (Shivers)

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and turned to Naruto. Naruto could feel Sasuke's interest in this. "And what do you want in return?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the silence between both of them.

"Didn't I already tell you? I want you to help me remember that girl from yesterday!"

"What? I'm going to stalk her with you?" Sasuke asked, sarcasm written all over his voice. Naruto felt offended, he never stalks anyone! Well, except that time that he followed Sakura to arcade. But that was only once! No—scratch that. _Thrice. _Or was it four times? Who knows, we lost count.

"No! You are really missing common sense here!" Naruto sounded serious.

"Alright already. Since you are _really_ desperate, I'll help you." Sasuke closed his book and tossed it across; which landed on his desk.

"Great! Okay, what was your first impression of her?" Sasuke felt confused and his expression just went from 'He-needs-me' to 'What?'.

"How am I supposed to be helping you if you don't have any brains first? I only met her once. I only heard her voice once. I didn't even get to see her because my _book_ was flying away."

"Sure, sure, your book is _so_ important than the girl."

"Of course it is. Why would I care for her, anyway?"

"Well, I asked you to."

"No, you begged me to," Sasuke corrected Naruto.

"You are so full of yourself." Naruto sighed and went back to laying down on his bed while staring bluntly at the plain white ceiling.

"Just tell me when you see her. And I'll try to do something," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked to his desk. He decided to stay in the library for the day, since the whole afternoon was his free time. He grabbed his book and being inside the air-conditioned library isn't bad once in a while, he decided.

Sasuke walked pass the hollow and quiet corridor in their ground floor dormitory. '_Weird. Must be most of the boys are having classes,_' Sasuke thought and shrugged it off, not caring anymore. He finally reached the wooden double-door room, the Library. Sasuke twisted the doorknob and opened the door, only seeing the Librarian, Hanare, sitting there and typing something to the computer. Sasuke sighed and went inside. He checked the room, not much people and maybe he was lucky today.

As he was looking for a quiet place to sit by the table, Sasuke saw her. '_Is that… the girl I saw yesterday? The girl that dobe was entirely begging me about?_' The girl was with the board trustee Tsunade and… unusual red-haired color boy next to Hinata. The three people were standing in the center of the library and Tsunade seems to be explaining something to them. Sasuke went a bit closer, trying to show that he was looking for a table but he hid the fact that he has to listen to that explanation or else it's 'Bye, Bye' Naruto's plan to make Sasuke invisible. And that made Sasuke paused, why would he trust Naruto anyway?

Sasuke wanted to face palm for being an idiot, he _couldn't _trust Naruto. No, it's a whole different kind of trust. Sasuke lost his trust in Naruto on making plans. '_I'll just ignore that…_' Sasuke took a mental note of that and went to a nearby table. He sat on the chair, placed his book on the table, and began reading.

"…that section over there is where History books are kept." Tsunade pointed to the right bookshelf next to them. You guessed it and Sasuke was sitting on the table hearing their tour.

"Tsunade!" A voice shouted the board trustee's name around the whole room. Tsunade turned her head to the direction of that familiar voice and it was the Chairman of Education, Jiraiya. The chairman approached Tsunade, who had a grimace.

"What?" Tsunade scowled.

"The secretary of Academic Affairs called us for a meeting, _right now_." Jiraiya smiled while Tsunade was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Jiraiya, can't you see I'm in the middle of a tour here?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead, trying to calm herself.

"Jeez, Tsunade. You don't know the meaning of "right now" is?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically. Tsunade turned her head to Hinata and the red-haired boy, thinking about her decision.

"How long will the meeting last?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Hm," Jiraiya rubbed his temples, "A whole hour, I guess. It's a big meeting, that's what the secretary told me." Tsunade twitched her eye; she can't just abandon the _headmistress _of the academy! Well, it's that or she will pay the price from the secretary of A.A., and Tsunade once heard it wasn't good to skip important meetings.

"How important is that meeting?"

"Well…" Jiraiya bit his bottom lip while Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I think it's explaining the new curriculum and stuff like that."

"What new curriculum?" Tsunade asked immediately, she needs exact details from this or else abandoning the headmistress with this huge academy isn't worth it.

"I don't even know! Jeez, I'm not 'Mr. Who-knows-everything'!" Jiraiya exclaimed while Tsunade sighed. Tsunade turned to Hinata, who was looking by the History bookshelves.

"Hinata," Tsunade said softly and Hinata turned. "I'm sorry but I have to attend this meeting." Tsunade said apologetically.

"It's okay, Tsunade-san. I understand." Hinata smiled a little and Tsunade smirked.

"Alright, Hinata. You and _Gaara _stay here in the library and read books or whatever fills your interest. Just don't leave here and I promise you I will come back after the meeting." Hinata meekly nodded in understanding.

"Well, what are you waiting for Tsunade? Do you want the secretary to tear our heads off during the meeting when we're…" Jiraiya checked his wristwatch and his eyes widened in surprise. "Crap! We have to go _now_, Tsunade!" Jiraiya unexpectedly grabbed Tsunade's arm, who had angry marks all over her face, dragging her out of the library.

It was a moment of silence after the double doors stopped swaying because of Jiraiya's speed, and Hinata was thinking about reading books in the History section. She turned to her red-haired partner, who was looking down on the ground while both of his hands stuffed inside his jacket's pockets.

"A-ano… Subaku-san…" Hinata called his name, which sounded merely inaudible. Gaara turned his head to the inaudible voice.

"I'm going t-to t-the H-History s-section of the l-library," Hinata tried not to muffle but she was muffling anyway. She pointed to the History section, and Gaara nodded, only staring at her. Hinata found herself nervous around Gaara and she has no idea why he had been staring at her for half of the tour.

"A-Arigatou." She bowed and walked to her favorite section, History. Gaara leaned back against the stoned wall; hands were still inside his pockets, and only staring at the girl who started to choose a book in her interest. Hinata was excited to choose books from this prestigious academy, which had History books that were hard to find.

'_That's the girl which Naruto was __so __familiar?_' Sasuke thought when he observed the scene. Hinata was still trying to choose books while her red-haired partner who had a stoic face was staring at her. '_Maybe I'll observe her up close,_' Sasuke smirked; he was getting tired of this Konoha Academy's History book anyway. He stood up, leaving the book behind on the table.

'_Hm… What's this?_' Hinata leaned over, trying to grab the book that grab her attention. The problem is that she was too short to reach it. Hinata tiptoed, trying her best to grab it. '_Almost… there…_' She was a few inches away from grabbing a book until a hand grabbed it first. Hinata glanced to the person and found herself staring at him. Their eyes met black and white.

"Trying to grab this?" Sasuke smirked, waving the book in front of her. Hinata slowly nodded and looked away, finding herself blushing a little.

"Here." Hinata saw his hand in front of her, who was offering the book that she was grabbing from earlier.

"Arigatou." Hinata bowed and grabbed the book. She walked past the Uchiha who had a poker face. '_She… didn't try to flirt with me. Most girls do that during my first encounter with them but…_' Sasuke turned his back and looked at Hinata who was at the table where he was sitting earlier, reading a Martial Arts history book. '_Did she even recognise me?_' Sasuke found himself wondering about that question and he had to ask her, since curiosity was getting on his nerves.

Gaara glared that Uchiha, why was he staring at Hinata? Gaara decided to shrug it off, since it was not worth his time anyway. He sat on the chair across from the Hyuuga's and took out earphones from his pocket. He connected them to his iPod and listened to some tunes while looking outside the window.

'_Shit._' Sasuke was going to approach the concentrated Hyuuga but the Subaku was sitting across from her. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the Subaku; he had to do this so no more fan girls. '_Ignore that red-haired, act like he's invisible._' Sasuke walked to the table from earlier and sat next to Hinata, who's eyes glued to the book. And Sasuke remembered that he left his book here, so he had a plan. Sasuke opened his book and skipped to a random page. He glanced at Hinata, who seemed to be enjoying the book.

'_Now how do I start a conversation with her?_' Sasuke thought of some ways; but it was useless. '_How about, "Hey babe"? Shit, that sounded worse. "Hi, what's your name?" Idiot, you already know her name. "Hey, my friend just told me earlier that you were familiar and I was thinking-" no, that won't work. She'll think me of some weird person which she clearly never met but she just bumped to me yesterday. Damn you Naruto. I am going to beat you to a pulp if that 'invisible' plan doesn't work._'

After a few minutes went by and Sasuke was still thinking of some ways to start a conversation, he finally had something. '_You owe me big time dobe._'

"Hinata," Sasuke somehow whispered in a deep voice. Hinata turned to her left and saw the same deep and dark onyx eyes from earlier. She gaped and tried to look away but he was staring at her eyes.

"A-ano… how d-did you know m-my n-name?" Hinata questioned and Sasuke sweat dropped. '_Of course, she doesn't even-_'

"You seem f-familiar. Do I k-know y-you?"

"Oh, you just bumped into me yesterday. I just heard your name earlier from Tsunade." Hinata calmed down a little. '_I thought he was some strange person._' She thought and the jet black-haired person smirked.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," He introduced himself.

"Nice t-to meet y-you, Uchiha-san. I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata pointed to Gaara, who was sending death glares at the Uchiha. "That is G-Gaara Subaku-san. Tsunade-san t-told me that h-he is my p-partner for this tour." Sasuke flinched; the hell was that Subaku sending glares at him? Sasuke scoffed and began to read his book, ignoring the glares from the certain red head.

* * *

"Hyuuga," Sasuke called to break the uncomfortable atmosphere of silence happening for the past minutes. Hinata tilted her head, wondering why the Uchiha called her. It felt weird for Hinata that Sasuke called her by her last name.

"Why is Tsunade giving you a tour here? She only gives them to new students who were _males_." Sasuke didn't leave his eyes on the book, while Hinata looked down. '_Oh no… I can't tell him that I'm the new p-principal here, since Tsunade-san told me that._' Hinata began to panic a little; she isn't the type to lie anyway.

"She is going to be a working scholar here." An unexpected voice reasoned, getting Sasuke and Hinata's attention to Gaara, who was crossing his arms while earphones plugged onto his ear. Sasuke turned to Hinata, who nodded and looked relieved, '_Thank you Subaku-san._' Sasuke didn't asked questions after that, he just glanced to Hinata from time to time, who was looking amused by the book. And also Sasuke and Gaara were glaring each other to death but eventually ended it since both of them were either tired or just hated looking at each other's eyes.

An hour passed and that also means the meeting that Tsunade was at has finally ended. Hinata stopped reading from her book for a while and looked at the wall clock; 4:01.

"Hinata," a familiar voice spoke and Hinata saw Tsunade, a hand placed on her right hip and her hair was somehow a mess.

"Tsunade-san," Hinata sounded quite surprised. Tsunade's eye twitched a little, but it was unnoticeable anyway.

"The meeting was _finally _ended and we are going to continue our tour until 5:30," Tsunade explained.

"Hai. It w-was nice m-meeting y-you, Uchiha-san." Hinata stood up from her seat and bowed at Sasuke, who was somehow not used by the manners of 'bowing'.

"Hn," Sasuke said and nodded then turned back to read his book.

"Well then, let's go. Subaku-san, let's not waste time anymore, shall we?" Tsunade forced a smile at the red-haired who narrowed his eyes at the board trustee.

* * *

"Hey, teme! What did you do this passed hour?! You left me bored to death!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who just got inside their dorm room. After Tsunade picked up Hinata and Gaara at the library, Sasuke went back to their dorm to get some sleep since he was tired as hell. Sasuke flinched and glared deathly at Naruto, meaning _pissed_. Naruto widened his eyes and gulped, trying to think of a possible reason why his roommate's glare is killing him.

"So… what happened?" Naruto asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere between them. Sasuke plopped down his bed and turned to Naruto.

"I saw that Hyuuga girl."

"WHAT?! You did?!" Naruto shouted and his eyes were sparkling in excitement while Sasuke scowled. "Where?!"

"At the library."

"Why?!"

"Tsunade was giving her a tour because she was going to be a working scholar," Sasuke explained with disbelief in his eyes.

"Uh... that means that she is going to be here, working?" Naruto raised his eyebrow and Sasuke nodded.

"When?" Naruto asked.

"When I went to the library, dobe."

"Then why are you pissed?"

"Tch," Sasuke snarled.

"Come on, teme! Tell me!"

"I'd rather tell Lee than you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Beats me." Sasuke shrugged, leaving Naruto confused and frustrated. '_Must be on his daily period…_' Naruto thought and he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Alright students, listen up!" Jiraiya shouted through the microphone, his voice was echoing inside the Gym. It was 7:30 in the morning and the students of Konoha Academy had assembled because of an important announcement.

"We are going to introduce to you our new principal of Konoha Academy," Jiraiya said and turned to Tsunade, who nodded. "Here she comes."

"Hey, teme! Do you wonder what age our new principal will be?" Naruto nudged Sasuke who looked irritated.

"Shut up, I was getting some decent sleep while your '_Inuyasha_' ringtone was loud as hell on my ears!" Sasuke whispered angrily and glared at Naruto.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Do you _want_ to miss this announcement? Come on, the guys were betting this new principal is twenty years old while some were-"

"Just be silent or else I'm telling Sakura that you are actually having _hots_ for the new principal that hasn't even been announced yet."

"WHAT?! Don't you dare!" Naruto glared at Sasuke who smirked.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke and Naruto turned to Tsunade who seemed angry. She narrowed her eyes on the boys and snarled.

"Keep your mouths shut or else I'm sewing them off and hang them along with my collection," she threatened while some students shivered. "Alright then, since there are no more disturbances, let us welcome you our new principal."

"This is it, teme! I am going to win a thousand yen if the principal is twenty years old!" Naruto giggled like a high school girl.

"Just shut up! It's just one hell of a person anyway. What do you seem so excited about-"

"H-Hello, my n-name i-is H-H-Hinata Hyuuga and I-I'm y-your new p-principal." Sasuke jerked his head up front and saw the Hyuuga girl from yesterday holding the microphone.

'_The hell?_'

* * *

Wew! Finally finished with this chapter! :D So, sorry if some characters were a bit OOC. Like this story? Review and give me support to update faster! Saw some errors? Constructive criticism is always allowed on the reviews below! Just write it nicely, not rudely like "Hey, you have the worst errors here. Bla, bla, bla." I'm a sensitive person so please no to that.

Okay so when I read a fan fiction a long time ago (I SERIOUSLY FORGOT THE NAME) the money they called was "ryu" or something. I thought, isn't it yen? Then bla, bla, bla, is that the money used in the Naruto universe? If so, then review and I'll change my "yen" to "ryu" or something Naruto universe money was.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
